idolstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
GEM
GEM (Girls Entertainment Mixture) was a Japanese pop idol group and the third main group of iDOL Street. The group was officially announced on September 25, 2012 and later disbanded on March 31, 2018. History "]] ]] 2012-2013: Formation GEM was first introduced at a SUPER GiRLS concert on December 25, 2012. The starting line-up consisted of eleven members, but throughout 2013 the line-up was changed with four members leaving and three joining, leaving them with a final line-up off ten members by June 2013. On July 27, 2013, they released an indies single titled "Speed Up / Do It Do It". On October 13, 2013, it was announced that GEM would make their major debut on January 1, 2014. 2014 GEM made their major debut with the single "We're GEM!" on January 1. In 2014 they also released the singles "Do You Believe?" and "Star Shine Story". 2015 On June 28, 2015, they released three singles in music card format: "No Girls No Fun", "You You You", and "Delightful Days". On September 30, 2015, they released their 4th single "Baby, Love me!" 2016 In January 2016, Takeda Maya announced she would suspend activities for two years as she studies aboard in Los Angles. On March 23, 2016, they released their 5th single Fine! ~fly for the future~ and their debut album Girls Entertainment Mixture. It is the last single to feature Takeda Maya before she study aboard in June. On June 25 Takeda started her two year hiatus. Also it was announced that GEM would have two new members join Noguchi Monami and Nishida Hirari. On July 20 they released their 6th single Spotlight which will mark their debt with the new line-up. On August 31st it was announced Noguchi have left GEM due to being unable to balance school and GEM activities. 2017 On February 15 they released their 7th single Sugar Baby. On August 16 they will release their 4th music card Kimi to Boku. / Saikyou Summer!! On December 18 it was announced Iyama Maho and Murakami Rana were now on indefinite hiatus because of contract violation. 2018: Disbandment On January 15 it was announced GEM would Disband on 25th March in the spring, the remaining members will be transferred to other iDOL Street groups. Avex will reorganize iDOL Street by doing member exchange. GEM officially disbanded on 25th March at the end of their last live concert tour named Thank You Gemily. Members at the time of disbandment Members at the time of disbandment *Kanazawa Yuuki (Leader) *Ito Chisami *Morioka Yu *Minamiguchi Nana *Kumashiro Jurin *Oguri Kako *Hirano Sara *Nishida Hirari On hiatus * Takeda Maya (2012-2018) * Murakami Rana (2012-2018) (indefinite) *Iyama Maho (2012-2018) (indefinite) ;Former members *Ozeki Nagi (2012-2013) *Sakamoto Hazuki (2012-2013) *Asakawa Nana (2012-2013) *Uchimura Risa (2012-2013) *Noguchi Monami (2016) Discography Albums Studio Albums * 2016.03.23 Girls Entertainment Mixture Singles ;Indies singles *2013.07.27 Speed up / Do it Do it ;Major singles *2014.01.01 We're GEM! *2014.06.04 Do You Believe? *2014.12.17 Star Shine Story *2015.09.30 Baby, Love me! *2016.03.23 Fine! ~fly for the future~ *2016.07.20 Spotlight *2017.02.15 Sugar Baby *2017.10.19 Don't You Wanna Kiss? - Luna from GEM *2017.10.19 GALAXY - Sol from GEM ;Music cards *2015.06.28 No Girls No Fun *2015.06.28 You You You *2015.06.28 Delightful Days *2017.08.16 Kimi to Boku. / Saikyou Summer!! External Links *Official website *Official blog Category:IDOL Street Category:Groups Category:GEM Category:2018 Departures